Sobrevivir
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [AU] Ser un humano comun y corriente conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Cuidar a tu familia, por ejemplo. ¿Qué pasara cuando una guerra civil te lo impide? ¿Vegeta será capaz de salvar a su pequeña familia? Por que solo es un humano sin poderes... Como todos los demás; Con la determinación de un saiyajin.
1. Comienzo

Sobrevivir.

El sonido de una sirena llenaba el fondo de nuestra huida, las luces rojas poco a poco se iban disipando a medida que nos alejábamos. Acomode el cuerpo sobre mi espalda, continúe corriendo hacia un lugar que creía seguro. Mi hija menor lloraba en la espalda de su hermano, asustada y con frío.

Mi hijo intentaba calmarla, corriendo a la par de mí. Aunque el lodo y los escombros no dejaban nada fácil atravesar el lado este de la cuidad. Llegamos frente a una casa de madera apenas en pie, dudamos si seguir corriendo o quedarnos a descansar ahí.

Las pisadas de un grupo de personas se escuchaban estrepitosa, incluso más que la sirena apenas audible. Usamos la oscuridad de la noche para encubrirnos, abrimos la puerta y pasamos dentro, trabamos la puerta con nuestro propio cuerpo.

Deje a mi esposa en el suelo, tenía la pierna lastimada, apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Mi hija fue abrazada, apenas tiene diez años. Ambas respiraban agitadas, intentando calmarse.

Agarre la escopeta en mis manos y me arrodille entre los escombros, frente a mi familia. Mi hijo mayor, se recostó sobre la puerta, con un rifle en sus manos intentando escuchar. Su ojo estaba morado, y su labio sangrando.

Mi cuerpo, era algo aparte, las heridas que yo tenía eran más graves. Pero necesitaba mantenerme fuerte, era lo único que mantenía con vida a mi familia. Mi hijo ayudaba mucho, al igual que Bulma. ¡Pero me niego a dejarlos solos ahora!

El grupo de soldados paso sin mirarnos, sin detenerse siquiera a tomar un poco de agua. Suspiramos con tranquilidad, sentándonos en ronda para descansar. El otoño se sentía en el ambiente, el leve frio nos hacia la piel de gallina.

— ¿Necesitas que te cambie los vendajes? —Pregunto Bulma, mirándome con cariño— ¿Vegeta?

Asentí sin decir nada, estaban empapados en sangre —Bra, ¿Cómo está tu conejo?

Mi pequeña tenia las lágrimas secas sobre sus ojos, mientras su hermano la peinaba— Está… asustado.

—Dile que pronto veremos al abuelo —Ella sonrió—, el estará muy feliz de vernos.

Mi hija era la menor, y la más ignorante del conflicto que vivíamos. La única de nosotros que sonría y lloraba sin importarle nada, solo su conejo. Tal vez era lo mejor, mientras menos nos preocupáramos, menos nos estresaríamos y podríamos pensar claramente.

—Trunks… —Levanto la cabeza para verme— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Agotado.

—Mañana a la noche nos movilizaremos, ¿De acuerdo? —Suspiro, supongo que entre correr por su vida y jugar a la consola con sus amigos, era muy claro que prefería— No pongas esa cara, o vigilaras esta noche.

Retrocedió asustado, los tres reímos. La guerra es buena para ver las pequeñas cosas que te hacen feliz, e ignoramos en mejores tiempos.


	2. Llegada

Esta noche intentaron asaltarnos. Entraron dentro, con los ojos llenos de malicia. Apunte con la escopeta desde el suelo, protegiendo con mis rodillas mi estómago, mientras que mi hijo atrás de mí apuntaba con su rifle. Los intrusos solo tenían una pala y un hacha, retrocedieron fácilmente; Seguro regresaran con armas.

La mañana llego antes de lo que esperábamos. Teníamos hambre, aunque el frio se había disipado, el ambiente era tenso. Queríamos huir de ese lugar.

Un cadáver frente a nuestra puerta nos había alertado, uno de los ladrones volvió al amanecer. Pero fue asesinado por un francotirador. Aun seguíamos en la cuidad, la cual tenía una política que nos condenaba a muerte de día.

"Soldados Vivian, rebeldes morían" Era simple pero mortal, más aun, cuando todo lo que no es soldado debe morir; En resumen.

Apenas el sol se puso, comenzamos nuestra caminata otra vez. Estaba vez tranquila, con prisa silenciosa, nada nos apuraba. Más allá de un ladrón o un soldado rezagado, pero nada inminente como un bombardeo. El ambiente era diferente al de la noche anterior.

El cielo era iluminado por pequeñas explosiones, veíamos personas desbalijar las casas y uno que otro tiroteo alejado. Nos detuvimos a observar un reloj y el mapa. Estábamos increíblemente cerca de la casa de los padres de Bulma.

Corrimos hasta llegar a destino, donde nos recibieron con amabilidad. No éramos los únicos, por desgracia. Había una mujer y un adolecente.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunte tajante. La comida no podría alimentar a tantas bocas, y mi familia no pasaría hambre.

La mujer frunció el ceño y no contesto, el adolecente rápidamente comenzó a relacionarse con Trunks. Compañeros de curso, claramente. Bra comenzó a brincar cerca de la mujer de cabellos negros, que se sentó junto a Bulma.

¿Es que todos se conocían? No me gusta para nada que me oculten cosas.

Aleje al señor para hablar en privado al respecto de la mujer— ¿Se puede saber qué paso exactamente?

El señor bajo la mirada— Tiene un bebé, no pude dejarlos fuera.

— ¿Qué no tienen quien los proteja?

—El marido ha salido a buscar comida. —Contesto rápidamente— Hay suficiente lugar.

— ¿Y qué? ¿No ha vuelto y tuvo que venir aquí? —Me cruce de brazos— Solo debo mantener con vida mi familia. Que tengan o no un mocoso no me importa, no son mi problema; No hay suficiente comida.

—El esposo podría acompañarte a buscar comida.

— ¡El mocoso ni debe saber empuñar un arma! —exclame furioso.

El señor bajo la mirada, había estado en lo correcto. Solo eran peso muerto sobre mis hombros, un peso que no estoy dispuesto a cargar.

—La familia Son se quedara, te guste o no te guste, Vegeta.


	3. Encuentro

No era muy difícil el saber porque esa familia estaba aquí. En momentos de guerra civil, en las únicas personas que puedes apoyarte en los vecinos. Ellos entienden tu situación, entienden el temor de perder a tu familia y la frustración de la incompetencia, pero también ellos tienen familia, todos sentimos el temor a la traición que puede llegar a matar.

La traición fue lo que comenzó esta guerra. Irónico.

Traicionaron a nuestro gobernante, matando a su hija. Un grupo de rebeldes que, quizás no eran más de diez personas las que condenaron a toda nuestra metrópolis. Al principio todo estaba bien, incluso cuando militantes comenzaron a echar a personas bajo sospecha, o matándolas, todo iba bien…

Sin embargo, la ley mortal se propuso y se aceptó en menos de dos horas. La comida comenzó a escasear cundo las fronteras se cerraron, al igual que medicamentos o artículos de primera necesidad. Entre ladrones, rebeldes y oficiales, no había donde esconderse.

Movilizarnos fue nuestra última opción, lo último que queríamos. Bulma me había hecho razonar, yo no pensaba dejar mi hogar con solo una mochila.

—Somos unas de las familias más poderosas— Dijo mirándome a los ojos— Si nosotros estamos mal, los demás estarán peor. ¿Piensas que no nos mataran por una lata de atún? Debemos irnos, Vegeta. Ahora.

La realidad nos golpeó más fuerte cuando salimos. Un francotirador abatió a Bulma y a una familia frente a nosotros, los Namek. Apenas nos dieron tiempo cuando recargaron las armas, tuvimos suerte de que la herida de Bulma solo sea leve.

Dormimos un día en la intemperie con otra familia, ellos tenían una niña pequeña. Unos ladrones aparecieron. Por suerte nosotros pudimos huir gracias al sonido de las sirenas; Oculto nuestras pisadas y el llanto de Bra.

Pero aún recuerdo los gritos de las mujeres mientras eran violadas por ellos. No quería que a mi familia le pasara algo como eso, menos a la más pequeña de nosotros. Corrí tan rápido que sentía mis piernas arder y mis heridas abrirse.

La radio, de vez en cuando, nos comunicaba las cosas que pasaban. Los camiones comunitarios eran saqueados cada dos por tres por personas desesperadas, o maliciosas y egoístas, las iglesias quemadas y los hogares bombardeados. Los supermercados estaban vacíos, con personas atrincheradas o dispuestas a trueques.

No obstante, había un hospital. Había rumores de los rebeldes, que decían que estaba listo para atender personas mal heridas, o intercambiar medicinas por comida. O viceversa.

Tal vez, podría llegar a ese lugar con mi familia, pero estaba técnicamente al otro lado de Satán cita. Ir a casa de los padres de Bulma era la mejor opción, fue difícil el camino. Conocí hombres decididos que cayeron a los pies de sus familias y mujeres dispuestas a matarte mientras no se despertaran a sus bebés.

Incluso, niños armados. Listos para rebanarte la garganta por un plato de comida de gato, ¿Para sus familias? La guerra dejo huérfanos, niños con el corazón oscuro; Como yo.


	4. Huida

Podría jurar que nuestra mirada generaba una tensión que sobrepasaba los límites conocidos por el hombre, mas allá de que solo sean mis ojos los que notaban eso. Mientras el, ignorante ante todo, se acercaba con una sonrisa y con la mano extendida de manera de un saludo cordial.

— ¡Hola! —Se paró frente a mí, observe su mano y lo volví a ver—Ah… ¡Soy Goku! Es un gusto cono…

—No me interesa.

Me aleje del hombre rápidamente, tenía que tratar la herida de Bulma antes de que contrallara una infección. Ciertamente esa familia me era indiferente, solo tenía que tratar a la mía. Ese hombre habría traído algunas latas de comida del supermercado, mientras comíamos contaba animado la experiencia.

—Habían sido muy amables— Termino las lentejas en aceite, su uniforme de bombero tenía la palabra "Kakarroto", aún seguía sin dirigirles palabra— ¡Que suerte que así fuere!

Su relato, ciertamente, me tenía sin cuidado. Cada tanto observaba la puerta, vigilando que nadie entrara o se acercara a nuestro refugio. ¿Valía la pena ser el único cuidando el refugio? No teníamos que confiarnos, habían sido buenos una vez; Pero habían intentado robarnos cinco más.

El señor rompió el silencio— ¿Quiénes irán a buscar comida hoy?

Dude por un momento si ir o no. Tal vez era mejor quedarme a vigilar— Vegeta y yo iremos, ¿Verdad? —Sonrió el hombre detestable.

— _Maldito Kakarroto_ — Pensé, con el ceño fruncido me levante con la escopeta en la mano. Agarre mi mochila vacía del suelo y lo observe— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

Recorrimos las calles, aun con autos esparcidos y mal estacionados, el asfalto estaba destruido en ciertos lugares. Las señales de la guerra eran menos visibles que en otros lugares, las señales de explosiones y disparos en las casa, callejones llenos de sangre, desagradables.

Incursionamos una casa vacía, yo me quede en la cocina buscando algunas latas o comida. El subió a la segunda planta, hacia el baño y el botiquín de primero auxilios. Rápidamente agarre seis latas de atún y conservas desconocidas, fui a la sala a esperarlo al lado de la escalera. Aproveche para guardar algunos libros.

Pero un disparo me sobresalto, levante la vista hacia la segunda planta. No había sonidos, me relamí los labios desdiciendo si subir o no. El disparo había sido de advertencia, pero desconocía quien lo había hecho.

Escuche pasos apresurados, y vi a Kakarroto estrellarse contra el suelo, al lado de mis pies. Se levantó y me tomo del brazo, unos tres disparo se hicieron oír, nos rozaron apenas los rostros. En segundos estábamos recorriendo el camino a casa entre insultos de mi parte hacia él, y disculpas como respuesta.

Bulma estaba preocupada frente a mí, solo conteste:

—La casa no estaba tan vacía como pensábamos— Y observe el disparo en mi cuerpo.


	5. Conocimiento

Tenía un corte en el rostro, producto de la bala de ayer. Ardía como los mil demonios, pero la lectura leve de un libro desconocido me había alejado de este infierno. Estaba más calmado que de costumbre, mientras mis hijos dormían sobre mis piernas.

El señor había salido a hacer unos negocios con los vecinos, y se había llevado al idiota mayor, Kakarroto, con él. Al parecer, en esta parte los francotiradores no disparaban a sus propios vecinos, pues, tenían la bandera neutra; como nosotros.

Estaba calmado, mirando como ambas esposas jugaban con el bebé, Goten, si mal no recuerdo. De apoco comencé a conocer a esa familia, no éramos muy distintos. Querían vivir y salir adelante por sus hijos, como nosotros; Pero yo si estaba dispuesto y listo para sobrevivir solo.

¿Cómo sobrevivieron tanto tiempo? Me preguntaba constantemente. Deje mi libro sobre mi regazo, el protagonista se había enamorado, y yo había perdido el interés.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, sobresaltándome. Kakarroto entro junto con el anciano, sonrientes.

— ¡Hay un lugar donde podemos ir!— Dijo el señor. Esparció un mapa sobre la mesa de café y observamos— No está muy lejos, hay un rumor que aún está abierto y en funcionamiento.

— ¿El hospital?

—Correcto, Vegeta.

Conté las cuadras y el camino hacia él, había que actualizarlo. Algunos sectores ya estaban cerrados por las fuerzas armadas o por mismas personas, de las cinco manzanas que eran tradicionalmente. Ahora había unas diez, con algo de suerte. Un kilómetro.

—Iremos.

—No, Goku. Tú te quedaras— El señor estaba serio— Tardaremos más en volver, es mejor que te quedes protegiendo con Trunks y Gohan la casa.

— ¿Usted por qué? —Interrogo— ¡Podría lastimarse!

—Soy médico, sé que tenemos que traer—

Kakarroto se cruzó de brazos desilusionado, pero acepto. Era obvio.


	6. Indignación

El viaje fue silencioso, el señor caminaba delante de mí. Tranquilo observando el mapa cada algún metro, en algunas oportunidades debía ayudarlo pues, estaba mayor y no podía subir los escombros el solo.

— ¿Cuánto falta? —Pregunte, llevábamos más tiempo del que deseaba a la intemperie.

—Lo que tenga que faltar.

El silencio volvió entre nosotros, el ambiente estaba tenso y se sentía pesado. Sobre todo había un incertidumbre en el aire, más ya del olor a sangre y putrefacción que nos recordaba la seriedad del asunto, no podíamos ir y volver con las manos vacías. Esta noche, el hospital debía estar libre y con alimentos… o medicina; o algo que valga la pena.

Arrugue la nariz, observaba a familias correr con niños en brazos a lo lejos, o a ladrones siendo fusilados. ¿Esos malvivientes tendrían familias? Que duro salir a buscar comida y que tu familia jamás sepa porque no volviste esa noche.

Un edificio grande y mal iluminado estaba frente a nosotros. El hospital, estaba sucio y poco higienizado. Entrados calmados, confiados.

Tenía mi rifle en las manos, listo para disparar si era necesario. Nos encontramos a un médico dispuesto a hacer negocios si así lo deseábamos. Incluso nos propuso un trato generoso.

—Detrás de la puerta roja, —Hablo el hombre con su bata sucia y un cigarro en la mano— Hay jeringas y ampollas de medicinas, si me las traen, se las cambiare por vendas y antinflamatorios.

Aceptamos el trato, después de todo, ganábamos. Solo era una simple habitación llena de escombros.

O eso pensamos hasta que, buscando debajo de una pila de hormigón, oímos unos disparos fuertes y algunos metales golpeándose entre sí, tal vez dentro de una bolsa. Un arma militar, potente y cargada, algunos gritos de hombres y luego silencio. Observe al señor, que seguía rebuscando tranquilo, el padre de Bulma estaba algo sordo; Intente localizar al disparador.

Vi a un grupo de personas armadas recorrer las instalaciones a oscuras y luego salir por una pared caída. Volvíamos a estar solos.

Me levante, despacio, acercándome a la salida improvisada. Cerca de allí había un campamento, al parecer el medico nos había mandado a robar medicinas. No me importaba eso, solo quería largarme de ahí. Eran las dos de la mañana.

Esa noche fue la más extraña que vivimos. Recorrimos el pasillo en silencio, recolectando las ampollas intactas – _increíblemente eran un número considerable, tal vez treinta_ \- llevándoselas al doctor, cambiándolas satisfactoriamente y largándonos de ahí cuanto antes.

Había niños y mujeres embarazadas, todos agradecidos por nuestra ayuda. Habríamos hecho unos veinte metros, antes de que una explosión nos hiciera girar sobre nuestros talones.

Habían hecho explotar un hospital pediátrico.


	7. Nublado

Corrimos hacia nuestro hogar, perseguidos por una tormenta de escombros y polvo que se dirige hacia nosotros. El hospital caía y se estrellaba piso por piso, hasta que solo quedo un escombro de carne y hormigón.

Eran las tres de la mañana, nos refugiamos en una casa para recuperar el aliento. Un sonido de pases me hizo darme vuelta. Apunte el arma sin mirar siquiera a quien tenía en la mira, y dispare.

Dispare dos veces.

Y dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, dos ancianos con las manos entrelazadas, se desangraban hasta morir. Mirándose entre ellos, tal vez con amor y lastima.

Baje la escopeta asombrada, la sangre helada. Había matado a dos personas inocentes, personas que tal vez ni siquiera pensaban hacernos daño. El señor paso delante de mí y rebusco la casa, robo medicamentos y alimentos.

Yo seguía sin poder moverme. Solo mirando los cuerpos.

Cuando me percaté de que faltaban diez minutos para las cuatro de la mañana, una mano estaba extendida frente a mis ojos húmedos. El señor, me intento ayudar a levantarme.

No sé en qué momento exacto había terminado en el suelo, temblando y llorando por la sorpresa. ¿Qué me había pasado? Todo parecía haberme saturado, la explosión, las muertes, la sangre… el amor en esos ojos secos… sin vida.

Caminamos en silencio, me sentía perdido. El llanto de un bebé retumbaba a lo lejos, ahora mismo había sido callado por un disparo. Lo que me hizo preguntarme, ¿Habría sobrevivo niños a la explosión? Si tan solo hubiera vuelto.

¿Cuándo me volví tan egoísta? ¿Cuándo preferí huir, antes de enfrentar?

Antes era un bombero. ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué me paso? Esta guerra está acabando con mi humanidad; con las vidas de los demás.

La álgida corriente de frío me helaba el rostro, mientras un vacío me carcomía.

—Vegeta, —Me llamo el señor— No lo sabias, solo quisiste protegernos. No es algo malo…

—No es algo bueno, tampoco—Interrumpí— Pudiste haber sido tú y tu esposa…

—Pero no fue así.

—Pude haber sido yo o Bulma, o mis hijos.

—Pero no lo fueron.

—No tenían por qué morir…

El señor se detuve frente a mí y me observo a los ojos— Nunca pensé ver a un hombre un fuerte como tú, derrumbarse como un niño. —Volvió a caminar hacia delante— Que vergüenza das.

Fruncí el ceño, pase mi antebrazo por mis ojos y levante la mirada. Lo hecho, hecho esta me dije con autoridad. Debo llegar a casa, el sol ya está por salir.

Debo cuidarlos, son lo único que vale la pena en este mundo loco.


End file.
